Haku Returns
by Great White Chief
Summary: A what if story, about Haku's quest for revenge Chapter 5 and 6 are ready. Sorry it took so long.
1. Awaken

-1 A day had past after everyone thought Zabuza and Haku were dead, the eyes of Haku had opened. He never died and he never saved Zabuza. He knew that Zabuza would want revenge on anyone who killed him, if he had the chance. So he will fulfill Zabuza's revenge and destroy Team Kakashi. Haku is back!

He left the bridge Zabuza died on and went on his journey to the leaf. At all cost he will end Kakashi. This is his story.


	2. Orochimaru

-1 Rain poured down on Haku as he wondered around a forest, looking for the Leaf.

"Well, I never expected to see this scum around" mocked a voice.

"Show yourself" demanded an annoyed Haku.

A person leaped from a tree and landed in front of Haku. It was Takamaru, Gato's favorite thief, who was away on a mission the day he died. "They told me everything; it seems Gato's men have a grudge" said Takamaru. "I don't know what your taking about, get out of my way if you want to live" Haku said in a dark way. "You're confident at the face of death" Takamaru said as he drew his sword "Bring it"

Takamaru slashed Haku's arm before any hand signs were made.

"A little slow" Takamaru laughed "I expected better".

"A thousand needles of death" Haku shouted as attacked.

Takamaru deflected every needle except for one that hit his ankle.

"Not bad, but it takes more than one attack to take someone out" said Takamaru.

"Your right" Haku said making hand signs behind his back "It takes two, A thousand needles of death"

This time three needles hit Takamaru's arm.

"My arm…it won't move" yelled Takamaru.

"I hit the weak spots in the arm" Haku said calm "Did you think I'd miss again"

"Very clever" came a voice from the trees "Missing on purpose to study his movement, nice"

A person leaped from the trees again and landed in between Haku and Takamaru.

It was Orochimaru "No wonder you're alive" he said.

"Not for long" said Takamaru as he picked up his sword.

"Enough, you lost your fight, now leave" Orochimaru demanded.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving"

"Fool, do you want to be killed"

"Ha, I'd say the same thing"

"Leave or die"

"You know" Takamaru said lifting his sword "I choose for you to die"

He threw the sword with all his strength at Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed the blade, span for greater force, and threw it back. The sword tore threw Takamaru's chest and hit the tree behind him. Takamaru was facedown in the dirt "Come on Haku, let's leave" Orochimaru said. Haku left with Orochimaru, and became closer to his goal.


	3. Home

-1"Well, I hope you're not hurt" Orochimaru said in a cruel way.

Haku said nothing,

"So you want to join me boy" Orochimaru said playing with his black hair.

"I'm only loyal to Zabuza" said Haku in a sad way, he almost shed a tear but hid it.

"I see you need time, until then stay with me" Orochimaru said.

In Orochimaru's yellow beast-like eyes, Haku couldn't tell if it was the right thing to do.

Knowing he had no choice, he accepted.

About an hour later, he was in Orochimaru's lair.

"Big isn't it?" asked Orochimaru, Haku could almost here an echo of Orochimaru's voice.

"It is" agreed Haku.

"I'll show you to your room, we always have extras" said Orochimaru.

Haku's room was big it had a bathroom, music note designs on the wall, a kitchen next to the bathroom, and a bedroom with a big bed and T.V.

"Thank you it's nice" Haku complimented.

"Get comfortable, tomorrow you have a mission" Orochimaru said as he left the room.

About an hour later Haku found the only flaw in his room, "Who stole my cap" a voice yelled within the walls of Haku's room.

"Tayuya don't yell about that stupid thing" came another voice.

"Sakon you jerk, where is it"

"How should I know"

Haku went outside to see what was happening.

A red head girl and a two headed boy were yelling face to face.

"Why are the both of you yelling?" Haku asked puzzled.

"Well, hey there, I'm Sakon" the boy said winking at Haku.

"You idiot" the girl said going in her room.

"Are you jealous?" Sakon asked teasingly.

"I know what she means" Haku said with a deep breath.

"What?"

"I'm a boy" Haku said going in his room and locking his door.


	4. End of Haku

Haku rose from his rest. It was morning, but by how dark it was there you may never be able to tell. Candlelight brightened the long hallways. It was not hard to find his way to the main room in the hideout.

He saw a rather large boy eating at a table, who looked to be an adult. Haku greeted him.

"Hello Sir, I am Haku" Haku said emotionless

"What do you want?" he asked with minor irritation "If it is to comment on my weight then don't, we already have a chic for that".

"No, I merely wanted to great the servants of Orochimaru" Haku said with no emotion or expression

The boy continued eating; Haku suddenly felt a great force at the end of the room.

"Typical Jirobo has a grudge against everyone" A dark figure said with a chuckle.

"But not you lord Orochimaru, I..." Jirobo shuddered before being interrupted.

"It's fine. Haku follow me" Orochimaru said with a sinister grin.

Haku did so and followed beside Orochimaru as he was led through the halls.

"Made an enemy already, maybe I made a mistake" Orochimaru said with a smile staring down at Haku.

Haku said nothing.

"Oh Haku" Orochimaru continued "There is an important fact you must know when serving me" He said

Orochimaru quickly struck Haku's face, slamming his head violently against the wall.

Haku then was quickly pinned to the floor as Orochimaru put a broken piece of rock to Haku's neck.

"Everyone is disposable, grow no strong attachments or it will end for you" Orochimaru yelled to Haku's face.

"But I'm sure you won't make that mistake" Orochimaru smiled and helped Haku up and escorted him to the medical center.

Haku rubbing blood at of his hair was greeted by Kabuto.

"Well I guess I have to fix your wounds huh?" Kabuto asked sarcastically

Haku merely stared at him.

"Very well, hold still" Kabuto said as he injected a needle into Haku's arm.

Haku grew weak as everything he saw got blurred.

"Orochimaru gave me specific orders as to see to it that Haku no longer exists" Kabuto said with a chuckle.

Haku tried to grab the needle and fight back but he couldn't move and couldn't see. His eyes slowly closed no matter how hard he fought. Everything would go black once more.


	5. Shineru

Haku suddenly woke up gasping franticly as he looked around the room.

"I'm alive" he thought as he crawled out of the king-size bed he was lying in, but he loses balance and falls to the ground in a needle hooked up to a monitor is ripped out of his arm.

Haku felt the pain in his arm from the needle, and the stinging pain in his ears as a high pitched noise is emitted from the monitor.

He saw a glowing flat line on the monitor, it monitored his heart beat. "They want me alive?"

Suddenly, three men busted in the room, including Kabuto.

"I'm going to kill you all now" Haku said with his eyes on Kabuto "Starting with you?"

Haku dove toward Kabuto making a forceful blow to the stomach.

As Kabuto bent down in pain, Haku delivered an uppercut to Kabuto's face, busting his nose open and instantly knocking him out.

Another one of the men attacked Haku from behind with poison darts, Haku quickly dodged "They must be medics" he thought as he landed near a table with a kunai lying on it.

Haku then jumps high into the air and landed atop the man's head and quickly slashes his throat fast enough to where you couldn't see Haku's hand move.

Haku saw the last man run for the door, his golden hair flying in the air as he ran for the door.

Haku's rage filled eyes locked on to him, he reared his hand back, loading the kunai with chakra and launched it toward the man, it hit.

Haku managed to pin the man to the wall with the kunai, he just daggled there by his head.

Haku wheezed softly as he heard clapping, and got that strange feeling when next to Orochimaru.

"I suppose your hear to kill me" Haku said clenching his fist.

"No, I just wanted to see you pass the test" Orochimaru said as his clapping stopped.

Haku looked at the bodies on the ground "They were nothing" he said with an evil scowl.

Orochimaru laughed "They were not your test" he said "I merely wanted to test your anger"

Haku glared at Orochimaru "You want to see anger, just come over hear"

Orochimaru still smiled and said " If you are this violent, no one will come near you. You will have no attachments, you remember what we discussed don't you?"

Haku looked down "Yes"

Orochimaru walked toward him. "Also, you haven't seen a mirror lately, have you?"

Haku raised an eyebrow "What?"

Orochimaru led him to a large me at the end of the room. Haku gasped.

His long hair was cut into a crew cut. His skin was much paler. His eyes changed to a light blue. He was about five inches taller. He also had a man-made scar across his back. The only thing that remained the same is his voice.

Orochimaru bent down and said "Your name has changed too. It is now Shineru"

Haku glanced at the mirror, unable to tell what he was.


	6. Trust

"I don't trust him" Sakon said nervously

"He killed two medics and Kabuto is still being treated" Jirobo said with a whisper.

"It happended like three hours ago, of coarse he still being treated. Idiot" Tayuya said with a frown.

"Shut up, Tayuya" Jirobo yelled

"Fatso" She yelled back

"Now now" Kidomaru said with six hands raised "You all feared me not too long ago"

"That's just because you were all bloodied up and hysterical " Sakon said.

Jirobo laughed "Yeah, and you made Tayuya pee her pants!".

Tayuya's face turned bright red. "That never happened" She said with her face turned away.

"Yeah it did, Sakon you sat next to her when he burst in the living room. Say it happened" Jirobo said.

"It did, but that has nothing to do with this." Sakon said

"Ha" Jirobo laughed as he pointed at Tayuya.

"All three of you just get out of here" Kidomaru said annoyed "I can probably relate to him the most"

"Very well" Sakon said as he got up from his chair.

Tayuya and Jirobo got off theirs too.

About five minutes later, Shineru walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up" Kidomaru said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Shineru asked

"Just want to talk" Kidomaru said as he got up. "Four chairs here in our kitchen, it can be five if you want to be among friends".

"There are no friends in Orochimaru's village" Shineru said as he left

"Just tell me your name." Kidomaru said

Shineru sighed. "My current identity is Shineru"

Kidomaru was deeply confused "What do you mean current" He asked

But Shineru was gone.

Later at about midnight, the sound four meeting began again.

"The new guy looks nothing like that, he has long hair and brown eyes." Tayuya said

"She's right. But your not one to lie Kidomaru. What does it mean?" Sakon said

"I'm not sure but I assume Orochimaru is planning something" Kidomaru answered

"If he woke up in the medical center, he must have had surgery or something" Tayuya said thinking about all she found out so far.

"It has to have something to do with the big mission next week" Kidomaru said "Watch him carefully for the next week. Until the day we invade Konoha"


End file.
